


Lightning Strike

by Phoenix96



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Matt is a storm chaser, Mello is a storm, Not Beta Read, Other, Suggestions anyone?, This is weird, but it's too weird, hints of mxm, quick write, want to do more with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix96/pseuds/Phoenix96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say lightning never strikes the same place twice. Matt's computer is telling him different, needing proof of the readings he finds more than a meteorological phenomenon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Blame my music library. In order to force myself to write something I just hit shuffle until something sparked an idea and I typed it out no matter how weird. This song is rather lovely though and I really like Snow Patrol so go have a listen. It's The Lightning Strike (What if this Storm Ends?)
> 
> unbeta'ed quick write. Not even a full fic, more a drabble of an idea. If it makes you go "Hmmm...." then it did it's job as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> Please, enjoy

“Matt, you’re crazy! This is the biggest storm of the season! I know you’re an adrenaline junky, but this isn’t just risky, this is suicidal!”

Matt looked up from the laptop, flashing with radar following the storm. Light crossed his arms, giving him a stern look.

“I know what I’m doing. I know you’re curious too. These lightning strikes are too concentrated, too precise. I want to know what is going on.”

“Well don’t expect me to come get your charred corpse.”

Matt snorted packing up his gear.

“I’m taking the van.”

Ignoring his friends grumbling Matt grabbed the keys and climbed in. He had been chasing storms since he was a teen. He knew what he was doing. This was too abnormal. He needed to know the cause and if he could document it even better. Once the laptop was up and running again he opened the program they were using to track the lightning strikes. They were still striking consistently outside of town in a field. Content he knew where to go he began to drive.

The wind and rain was overwhelming and he had to fight to keep on the road, but some strange compulsion kept him driving. When he reached his destination he was awed. Lightning struck the field repeatedly as it had the past hour. It was eerie and beautiful. Setting up a camera to record video he pulled out another to take stills. Blue and purple streaks lit up the sky in jagged cracks as it struck the flat ground repeatedly. He couldn’t believe it was happening much less that he had evidence.

“Wait is that…”

Matt zoomed in on ground zero for the strikes, a figure.

“Shit.”

Matt jumped from the van running toward the person.

“Are you crazy?! Can you see the repeated strikes!”

He called over the wind and rain already drenched through. As he got closer he stopped. He was losing it.

They glowed. Golden hair fanned around their head like a halo from the static in the air. They spun and danced in the rain. They, he, appeared nude but also clothed in light. Spotting Matt he stopped mid spin. The lightning abruptly stopped. He smiled, it was as charged and beautiful and deadly as the lightning he had been playing with. Walking to Matt, lighting striking behind him every footfall, he spoke.

“You’ve been chasing me.”

His voice was like the storm, powerful, savage, cold….refreshing, awe inspiring, magnetic drawing him ever forward.

“Why do you chase me?”

“I don’t even know who, or what, you are!”

The being stopped in front of him, “Since you were a boy, you tracked my movement, other storms come and go with just a passing interest. But me, with my lightning….you’re as relentless as my lightning. You have found me human.”

“What…”

“A boon for the human that found me playing with my storm.”

Matt’s hair began to stand on end as the small gap was closed between them, his wallet chain vibrating against his hip, skin tingling, ozone overwhelming his senses..

“My name is Mello. Find me again human.”

He was overwhelmed with light as their lips touched, blinded and deafened by the crack.

When he came to the lightning was gone, the being, Mello, with it. The rain and wind was gentle now. He slowly took stock of his body for injuries, confused when other than a not unpleasant tingling on his arm where he had been touched by Mello during the kiss, there was no pain. Shivering and cold he decided to go home.

Stripping he got into a warm shower. He was going crazy, he had to be. There is no way he met an anthropomorphic incarnation of a lightning storm. None. Nor did he receive a literally electric kiss.

Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist grabbing another for his hair. His arm still tingled. Then he saw it. His arm was covered in Lichtenberg figures, the darkest looking like an M.

Matt knew he would never stop chasing. Across the world if need be, he would find Mello again.


End file.
